Two Love
by SesshouLi68
Summary: It's been two years since Dark & Daisuke been together, and two years since he and Riku been together. Now Satoshi is becoming more possesive over his friend, and Dark & Krad history is revealed.
1. Best Friends

'My arms are sore.' Red, sunset eyes, fluttered open. The young teen struggled to get up from the freezing ground. 'Oh! I give up.' Instead he opted for rolling onto his back.

Hey, Daisuke! You ok?

"Dark? What happened?" Daisuke asked.

Intense battle with Krad, as usual, responded Dark.

"Oh, ok," the red headed teen said sighing with relief. He then gasped and sat up real quick, more than his sore body could handle. Daisuke hugged himself to stop the pain.

What do you think you're doing? You're body isn't ready to be in motion yet! The purple haired knight yelled.

Daisuke gritted his teeth together from the pain and proceeded to crawl towards his only best friend. Of course Saehara Takeshi and the Harada twins were close friends, but none of them knows his darkest secret. Only Satoshi.

"I know this Dark, but he is my friend. I have to check if he's ok."

Dark sighs. Don't over do yourself kid.

Daisuke had finally reached Satoshi and checked his vital signs. The red headed legend sighed once more. "At least he's still alive."

Daisuke heard a groan next to him and smiled when Satoshi's eyes fluttered open. He averted his eyes to look at Daisuke's. "Again?" he asked.

Daisuke nodded his head, "Yup, again."

Satoshi sat up and shook his head. "Damn, why can't they get along?" Daisuke just shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the ground they were both sat on. Satoshi then got to his feet and helped Daisuke up. "Let's get going before the police comes, or anybody notices the damage."

After a few awkward minutes walking in silence Satoshi noticed his friend clutching his arm tightly, blood trickling down his arm. "I hurt you pretty badly," Satoshi said while looking away in shame.

Daisuke blushed slightly. "No, no it's ok, really. Besides, I got you pretty bad too." Satoshi smiled.

Without running into curious pedestrians, the two friends had made it to where the road splits up.

Daisuke looked up at the starry sky. 'Much more noticeable than in the summer.' He blew out a cold breathe, watching the puff of smoke float off somewhere unknown. The couple had stopped walking, looking off in a distance, daydreaming.

Daisuke looks at Satoshi. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school."

The cyan haired prince nodded, and they both stared off in space once again.

"Daisuke..."

He looked at Satoshi and locked eyes with him and saw conflicting emotions cross those brilliant turquoise eyes, something that he couldn't identify.

Satoshi lets out a sigh and begins to walk left.

"...Satoshi."

He stops and turns to look at this best friend, his 'only friend' and smiles. "I'll see you in school tomorrow," and continued walking.

Daisuke smiles at this friend's back and walks to the right.

* * *

'That damned alarm clock.' Daisuke's hand fumed around on the floor for a few seconds until he found it's prize, a shoe. Daisuke let the shoe fly. Bulleyes.! Sound deceased, mission accomplished.

One minute later there were shouts and footsteps heard getting closer to the legend's door. "DAISUKE!" Closer and closer."DAI, SWEETIE!"

Daisuke covered his head with his pillow. _Slam!_ The door slammed fully open. "Rise and shine Mr Legends! Up and at 'em!"

The red headed boy groaned, even Dark groaned.

Tell her to shut her trap, Dai.

'I can't do that!'

Dark grinned. Scary-cat!

'Then you tell mom to shut up.'

Please! I don't wanna lose my head to Emiko!

Emiko pushed the shades back letting the bright sunshine sting her son's eyes. He turns to his other side blocking the light out.

Emiko frowned at Daisuke's back. "Fine, have it your way. Be late for school."

That got Daisuke out of his bed. "Satoshi!" He ran out of his room, cleaned up, and dressed quickly.

"Satoshi?" His mom followed him downstairs to the door watching him stuff his face with a piece of toast. "Isn't Satoshi the white wings?"

Daisuke let out an impatient sigh. He knew what was coming, it's been coming for the past two years, since he was fourteen.

"I don't like him one bit, Dai. Don't trust him either. Why can't you hang out with your regular--," Emiko was cut off by her son.

"Mom! I know already! And with my _regular_ so called friends, _mom_, they don't know me like he does! What would they think of me if they knew I was the legend? Satoshi's the only friend that can understand what i go through my life, and same for him." Daisuke then slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Emiko stared at the door dazed.

"He's right, Emiko. They are the only one's that go through such immense pain," Grandpa said.

She turned to him with worry etched across her face. "I know dad, but still! Satoshi's the white and Daisuke's the black."

Kosuke has enters the room. "Emiko. It is destined that both wings will rule the Kingdom. And I think it's those two."

Grandpa nodded his head in agreement. "The white wing may be our sworn enemy, but remember daughter, the white wing will be our savior as well. For he is the prince..."

* * *

"Hey! Satoshi, wait up!" Daisuke yelled to his friend. Satoshi stopped walking and waited for his friend to catch his breath. Daisuke was bent over trying to bring oxygen into his lungs.

Satoshi glanced down at him. "You must've ran the whole way," he stated, more than asking a question. Daisuke straightened his back up and smiled.

"You're right."

They continued walking to school together in silence and light conversation.

Satoshi spoke up, "I'm sorry about all this. Forgot to apologize yesterday night."

Daisuke looked up at Satoshi stunned. "No, no. It's ok Satoshi. You don't have to keep apologizing to me."

"It's not ok. It's never ok, Daisuke! I keep hurting you," shouted Satoshi.

Daisuke felt himself warm up all over despite that it was cold outside and the fact that he was wearing a hoodie over his school clothes. He grew out of wearing coats that doesn't keep the chill out, not that hoodies are better! Him and Satoshi just grew out of that stage together. Daisuke puts a finger to his lips in thought. 'Come to think of it ... we've grown out a lot of things together. And hard times...'

The red head put his arm around Satoshi's shoulders. "As long as I keep forgiving you, it's ok Satoshi," Daisuke said with his perfect smile.

The prince doesn't know why or what possessed him to do what he did. He hugged his best friend, his 'only friend', tightly. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Satoshi and closed his eyes. 'If only I could stay like this with Daisuke forever. Why can't I? Why her?' Satoshi's thoughts were interrupted by _her_ and the rest of their group.

"Hey guys!" Riku exclaimed. "We weren't informed about a group hugging session."

Daisuke smirked, "Well, I guess you weren't invited."

Satoshi was grinning madly on the inside, but emotions voided on the outside.

"Well, anyways!" Risa joined in, "Keiji Saga, your so called boss, is throwing a party this Saturday night around nine. You going?"

Keiji Saga was the same age as the 'Angel' group, sixteen. And openly gay about it! He pounces on Daisuke every time leaving Satoshi steaming mad at the end too, but hey, nobody notices.

"Yeah I'm going," he responded. Then the bell rang and everybody went into the building to get to class on time.

* * *

'Why do I get so jealous? Every time ... he's not even mine, he's _hers_.' Satoshi took a glance at Riku. 'Can't stand her, why doesn't she just die? Wait, what am I saying!m I want Daisuke to be happy, but shouldn't I seek happiness as well? Eh, selfish.'

But you're mine. You don't need anybody else.

'Krad...'

Nice to see you too, my tamer.

'What brings you back from the depths of hell?' Satoshi looks at Daisuke making sure Dark hasn't surfaced from the presence of his counterpart.

Daisuke looked up to find Satoshi looking at him. Satoshi mouthed one name 'Krad'. His friend got up from his desk to sit next to him.

"What's going on? He's not taking over you again is he?" Daisuke whispered. Satoshi shook his head and concentrated on Krad.

He's near, the legend. I can _feel_ his power. Krad turned to Satoshi. Why do you want him?

The prince stared into Krad's astonishing yellow eyes. 'The same as why you want Dark. You miss him so much. Why don't you just get him back?'

Krad growled at his retainer once more then vanished in a blur of pure white feathers.

Satoshi opened his turquoise eyes, and looked at Daisuke and nodded his head.

"What's going on?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi smiled, "Krad's just jealous that's all."

Satoshi gave him a knowing smile and winked at him. He blushed lightly. 'Beautiful.' Satoshi thought. He then got up getting tired of being stuck in a classroom doing nothing but setting up decorations for St. White's Day.

Daisuke watched him get up and going to the door.

"Hey where you going?" he asked. Satoshi just turned back towards the door, and motioned for him to follow. And follow he did.

Daisuke found Satoshi outside behind the building kicked at the snow. Daisuke liked it this way, when it was just him and Satoshi. He wouldn't tell him though he was afraid to.

Satoshi turned and looked at Daisuke. "So, you decided to follow me this time."

Daisuke shrugged and looked at the ground.

"Well, you know. It gets boring in there sometimes. Even with Riku," he said, noticing the sudden change in Satoshi's mood. He became distant.

'He must not like when I talk about other people.' Daisuke changed the topic. "So, are you going to Keiji's party?"

Satoshi looks at the landscape before them. "I don't know--"

His friend had knocked him down onto the snowy ground. "You better go! What am I going to do without you?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi smiled. "Fine I'll go and get drunk."

Daisuke shook his head 'no'. Satoshi then began to wonder what Daisuke would be like if he were drunk. 'I wonder...' He then realized that Daisuke was straddling him. Satoshi would've shoved him off, but the moment was too real for him. 'If he moves his hip once. I'm going to take Dai right here and now.'

Daisuke just smiled at him from above, oblivious of what he was doing to Satoshi. How every touch set him on fire.

'If only I wasn't with her...'

The two best friends were not aware of someone watching their playful banter. Riku turned away and walked back to class with dread filling her heart. 'I know those two are best friends and everything, but--' She sighs. 'I just don't know.'


	2. Keiji Saga Entertainment

A/N: Wow ...

F: You take too long updating...

W: Well where's your damn story at Foxy? Huh Huh?

F: Don't worry about it ok. I'm thinking of doing a movie...

W: Yea I'm gonna play the bass...

F: People don't kno what you're talking about.

W: ANYWAYZ on with this slowly progressive story.

**Chapter 2: Keiji Saga "Entertainment"**

"Daisuke!" Riku yelled when he walked through the of Keiji's four story mansion. He waved. She motioned for him to come to her. At this point he really didn't, all he wanted to do is hang out with his best friend. Daisuke shook his head 'no', grabbed Satoshi's hand, and ran into the mass of teens.

At first his mom was reluctant on letting him go to this so-called-party until he said his two year girlfriend, Riku, was going. To tell the truth he knew it was because of Satoshi, his mom didn't want him to go because she assumed Satoshi was going to be there. Or course he didn't tell his mom about him. He told her he's going to pick up Riku and walk to Keiji's house. Lie.

Now here he is running away from his girlfriend.

Risa turned to her twin with a questioning look. Riku just glared at her and stormed off to get some punch. 'How dare he?'

She was fuming with anger. 'Daisuke just blew me off! The nerve...' She grabbed a cup full of punch aware of the toxic induced in it, and drunk it all in one gulp. She slammed that one down and grabbed for another.

This was actually her first time drinking, so getting drunk wouldn't be a problem for her.

* * *

"I need a drink," Satoshi said to Daisuke.

He shook his head, "No you don't. It won't do you any good." Satoshi sighed and looked around. To his thanking Kami had sent someone with a try towards them. He grabbed the boy's collar, yanked him back, and grabbed a cup of punch.

Daisuke didn't realize Satoshi had taken a drink until he was halfway through.

"Give me that!" He snatched it from Satoshi's hand, and looked at it with curiosity and asked, "What's so special about this anyway?"

Satoshi was stunned when Daisuke put the cup to his lips, tilted his head back and took a healthy swig of the substance. Almost drinking what was left.

Daisuke closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them. "Wow, that was actually ... good!"

Satoshi took it that his friend never had a drink before. 'This is going to be an interesting night.'

* * *

Risa found Riku sprawled on a bed in one of the rooms in the mansion.

"Oh my God! Riku!" Risa ran over to the bed. "I've been looking all over for you, are you ok?"

Riku groaned in response and looked away. "Daisuke and Satoshi..." her words were slurring together.

Risa's eyes widen with realization, "You're drunk."

Riku struggled to get up and fell to the floor. "Noo," she wailed, "Daiiiisuke and Satoooshi lovers!"

"What?" Risa yelled helping her sister up. She knew there had to be something up between those two, but a couple? 'That's just so ... gay!' Risa sighed. 'Well, what did you expect you dimwit? Agh, never mind that!'

Risa had slung Riku's arm over her shoulder and held her around the waist to support her twin.

"How do you even know of this?" she asked.

Riku's head lolled to the side. "Just go look at 'em sis! I swear..."

Risa grunted in frustration and put her sister back on the bed and left to find the two supposedly love birds.

* * *

"Lips on mine, wanting amorously, wetting the tip of the tongue, moaning mysteriously. Heal our over flowing sexual desire--"

"That's only you Keiji," Funabashi said.

Keiji turned to his servant, "Ah, shut up! I can't help it that Daisuke has this thing about him. You don't feel that? That aura that just makes you want do--"

"No, I don't," Funabashi stated glumly. Keiji turned away from him and gave his attention to the party he had hosted. All of a sudden he pulled Funabashi close to him and pointed at two figures.

"Do you see that! Oh my..." Keiji was practically drooling. "In all the time I've been praying to Kami. This is the first I've seen of Daisuke acting so Goddamn _sexy_! I'm gonna have a boner."

His servant Funabashi smacked him across the head. "I really don't need to no that, and I don't think anybody else does either."

By that time Risa came walking by asking for Daisuke, "Have you guys seen Daisuke around here? Riku is totally flipping out about him and Satoshi."

Keiji and Funabashi glanced at each other and began to sweat.

"Well," Keiji began, "Ah, hell! Who cares he's right over there with Satoshi making me so--."

Another smack across the head made him shut up. He turned and glared at Funabashi.

"I'm gonna go Risa. I have other things to attend to," Keiji then kicked Funabashi. "Get your ass moving servant! I don't have all day."

Risa then walked into a room where there was a massive crowd surrounding a table. People cheering, drinking, most them already drunk, but what had her stunned was Daisuke. He was all over Satoshi licking his bare chest and stomach. 'Certainly they're drunk.'

Risa walked closer and saw lust and ... love?

'In their eyes? Ok now I must be drunk! I can't read eyes.' She covered her mouth up, and walked up to the table they were laying on.

Risa grabbed Daisuke trying to pull him off of Satoshi. Futile. They both sat up at the interruption she had made.

Satoshi wraps his arms loosely around Daisuke's waist, while Daisuke wrapped his around Satoshi's neck.

"What do you want?" Satoshi asked.

Risa ignored him and proceeded to get Daisuke's attention. "Come on Daisuke. Your obviously drunk and don't know what's going on," she attempted to get him up again, but he pushed her back.

Daisuke got off the table grinning like he just entered the worlds largest candy shop. "What do you want Risssa!" He giggled and walked towards the door pulling Satoshi along with him, who was struggling with his sweater.

"Goodbye!" Daisuke said in a singsong voice. He pulled Satoshi through the open door and both left the party drunk, horny, and well ... happy.

Risa stared after them then went back upstairs to deal with Risa.

* * *

The two angels stumbled around the streets. The after affects were still there, but Satoshi had been sober for a bit. On the other hand, Daisuke thought he was in heaven. Jumping on benches, trying to defy gravity, but only landed in snow. Satoshi thought about sending him home, but decided to get Daisuke back to earth before thinking of that. What would his mother think? Daisuke coming home drunk. That wouldn't be good for either of them, since she already has a degree of dislike of the prince.

They both stumbled into Satoshi's house. Satoshi was glad he had gotten drunk, it will keep Krad at bay. He went into the kitchen to grab Daisuke a glass of orange juice.

By the time he returned Daisuke had found his way to the couch and fell asleep on impact, snoring away. Satoshi smiled to himself and sat the glass down on a table nearby, and went and got some covers for his friend.

He then went back upstairs and got ready for a long sleep. He laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Why do you care for that boy? Krad asked, appearing wearing all white. Loose long sleeve, white pants.

Satoshi sighed. 'How many times are you going to ask this? Besides, what other explanation is there? He's my friend. I can't help that.'

Krad circled him, his feet padding on a watery surface. I care for you, but you don't notice it. For two whole years Satoshi! And you don't notice.

The cyan haired prince glared at Krad. 'Care? Taking over my body when unguarded. Attacking my friend! You only care about my body .'

He sits down on the watery surface. Krad stares at him then looks away.

'You know,' he spoke up, 'You could always settle things between Kokuyoku.'

Krad looks off into the darkness surrounding them. I don't know ... I love him, yet I _hate_ him just as much. I envy him.

Satoshi fingers the watery surface making ringlets spread around the area.'Why?'  
Krad sighs. He didn't want to be the good, sympathy guy, but he does love Dark.  
I can't help what happened in the past. The past is past after all.  
He walks off to the side, closing his eyes.

* * *

Dai! Hey, Dai! Wake up!

His sunset eyes fluttered open. 'Uh ... what happened?'

Dark smirked at him. You decided to get drunk. I congratulate you. My little boy growing up up! Dark hugged him tightly smoldering Daisuke.

'Hey, ok. Dark!' Daisuke struggled against him then stopped realizing it was futile, and hugged him back. 'Am I back home?'  
Dark shook his head. We're at Satoshi's place.

Daisuke blushed slightly. Dark glanced slyly at his tamer. You remember don't you? What happened at the party.

He nodded his head slowly. 'I knew I was drunk, but I don't know what came over me.' Daisuke then realized something. 'Riku! Dark, what do I do?'  
Dark sits behind Daisuke, wrapping his arms around his waist. Depends on how you feel.

He rests his head between Daisuke's neck juncture. You're confused. I can't help you find your love. I just know who to love.  
Daisuke perked up at this. 'Then you can tell me who I love right?'

No, Dai. I want you to find your love on your own. Between Riku and Satoshi.  
Daisuke turned around to look at the other him. 'Meaning ... Dark are you in love with Krad?'

Dark hugged Daisuke closer to him. I don't know Dai.


	3. Between And Among

A/N: Well, it certainly has been a busy week for me. I had to babysit my cousin who's 6, & take care of her puppy who's only 6 weeks old. Dammit all. But hey at least I'm getting paid. Well, for those who care. Here's the next chapter for Two Love.

**Chapter 3: Between and Among**

Daisuke woke up suddenly, completely confused, he then remembered that he wasn't at home. 'Satoshi...'

He then noticed paintings hanging on the walls around him.

"Amazing..." He ran his fingers over one of the paintings. It looked like there were two people with beautiful wings. "Wait a minute..." He looked closely and smiled.

"It's amazing how things turn out, isn't it?" Satoshi said, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "It makes you wonder what happened back then."

Daisuke nodded his head, "Yeah, it does."

Satoshi descended down his spiral staircase, and stood by Daisuke looking up at the painting with him.

Both went and sat down on the couch. Silent. In thought. Dreading what the next would ask. They both sighed at the same time.

Then Daisuke asked, "Satoshi, what do you think of me?"

What anyone would've done is avoid this question. Dumb or smart choose. Satoshi couldn't decide to tell or not to tell, so he remained silent.

Daisuke was too afraid to ask again and thoughts began pouring into his innocent brain. 'I probably shouldn't have asked that. Ooh, I bet he thinks I'm some sort of freak now or something! But he should know the real me. I mean we're best friends and everything. Ack! What do I do about Riku! We're still going out... What have I done!' Daisuke ran his hand through his vibrant red hair.

"Daisuke."

The legend turned to Satoshi with full attention.

"I don't want to cause you any more problems than what you have to deal with already," Satoshi explained. "You need to go home, Daisuke."

He got up and walked to the door.

Daisuke followed Satoshi. "But Satoshi--"

"Go!" he yelled.

Daisuke stood his ground and shook his head. "I need to know, Satoshi."

The prince was already struggling keeping Krad at bay. Time to find a new way of keeping his counterpart down. Something snapped. Everything seemed to fade to black. Dark took control of Daisuke.

"What's your problem, Hiwatari?" Dark asked.

Satoshi looked up at him with yellow eyes. 'Krad.'

Dark ran outside and summoned his wings. "With!"

His loyal companion became his wings just in time to dodge an attack from Krad. Dark looked below him and saw a crater where he was standing a few seconds ago.

"Bringing out the big guns already, Krad?"

Krad walked outside and summoned his wings, and flew at Dark.

Dark intercepted by grabbing onto Krad's arm sending both of them tumbling through the chilly air. "Seems like someone is upset," Dark said.

Krad grabbed Dark's arm and flung him into a window sending him crashing through causing glass shards to fly everywhere. "Tell me Dark. What makes you think you're superior than me?"

Dark struggled to get up, "Where's Hiwatari?"

Krad flew through the broken window, and stood on the floor. "He lost control because of those pathetic human emotions. Love. What is it about?"

"Come now, Krad," Dark smirked, "Out of all the people you should know what love is."

Krad glared at Dark. "Not any more!"

He sent out a lightning attack at Dark.

Dark pulled out a black feather and blocked the on coming slaughter. He flew at Krad, throwing a punch. Krad fell out of the window plummeting down towards the ground.

"Son of a bitch," he growled. Krad stopped his fall, sending a wind current throughout the area, and flew back up to Dark.

Dark flew out of the window waiting for his _half_ to come up.

Krad pulled out a white feather. "Come on Dark," he whispered. In the distance there were police sirens coming closer to the winged pair. Dark flew Krad. Krad flew at Dark. Both sending strong magic coursing through the town. More windows cracked and busted. They looked at each other in the eyes, willing the other to give up. They both pulled back suddenly and threw the feathers at each other. Sending another wave of magic through the area. The two winged couple flew away and met each again in the center of town.

"We can't use this much magic," Dark warned.

Krad grinned evilly, "You actually care? Care about these so called humans! The ones that called us into this wretched world."

They both reached ground zero, a water fountain in between them.

"They caused a separation between us," he continued, "A separation that I didn't want. Did you want it?" he looked Dark in the eyes.

Dark stared back. "No, I didn't."

"Then what happened between us?"

"I don't know!" Dark was becoming upset with not only Krad, but himself. "I just had my own opinion, my own thought!"

Krad was suddenly face to face. "You weren't suppose to! We are supposed to be one!"

Dark looked away, "I know."

Krad had had enough and walked some ways from his _half_. 'I lost the will to fight him.'

He looked at his hands. 'I don't know who to blame these days. Dark or the humans.'

Krad turned to his other half being. "I really mis--"

"ALL RIGHT DARK, WE GOT YOU KNOW!" a voice boomed.

"Damn, the police. Krad, go!" Dark shouted while taking to the sky. Krad disappeared behind a building, and ran down the alley letting Satoshi gain control.

"You bastard," growled Satoshi.

'What? I had questions that needed answering my dear tamer.'

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Satoshi ran down another alleyway and hid in the shadows, panting hard. "Next time ... Krad, grab a ... sweater when you ... want to leave the ... house," Satoshi panted while catching his breath.

Krad appeared outside of his tamer's body and grinned. 'Of course, but maybe you should wear something warmer to bed.'

He draped his arms around Satoshi's shoulders.

"Let's just go home," Satoshi suggested.

* * *

"No!" Daisuke yelled. "No, Riku. Just listen to me, ok! It wasn't like that! It wasn't what it seemed... " Daisuke's voice trailed off.

"What?" Riku practically yelled at her phone, like it was Daisuke himself. She put the device back to her ear. "Daisuke. You and Satoshi were making out _on the dining room table!_ You know, I don't know what to do with you, Dai."

Daisuke rubbed his eyes and stared up at his upper bunk. "Riku, I'm gonna let you go. Seeing that you are still upset," he said. "You weren't the only one drunk in that that house."

He then hung up the phone, glancing at this clock that read two thirty in the morning.

'Being a bit harsh there?' Dark asked.  
Daisuke rolled onto his side locking eyes withe purple haired knight.  
"Never too harsh," he replied. "Besides, I was drunk."

Dark ran a hand through Daisuke's hair. 'But doesn't that matter? What you did with Satoshi.'

"I understand why you're confused now," Daisuke said scooting closer to Dark, "The love is there, but yet at the same time it's not."

Dark wrapped his arms around Daisuke.

'We're trying Daisuke. We're trying so hard to understand each other.'

"Try harder," the red head demanded. Dark nodded his head, and they both closed their eyes in synchronization.

* * *

The weekend flew by. Dodging Riku's phone calls, ignoring mom's ranting and raving, trying to get in touch with Satoshi, no prevail. Staying in bed due to hangovers, no new "special" night runs, only company was With and Dark. Then came the horrible Monday, school again.

"Yo, Daisuke!" Takeshi called him over began to house rough with him.

Daisuke pulled out of his grip as quickly as he could and began gasping for air. "Dammit, Takeshi! I wish you wouldn't be so rough."

Takeshi grinned, "I heard what happened over the weekend. Daisuke, I didn't know you was into boys like Keiji. DO I have to watch my ass now?"

'So blunt these days.' Daisuke thought. "Ugh, get a grip!"

Daisuke pushed Takeshi away. "Have you seen Satoshi yet?"

"Your lover boy?" Nah, haven't seen him. Maybe he still has a hangover or gotten sick," Takeshi said while sitting down on a bench.

Daisuke frowned. 'That can't be right. He should be all right. Satoshi's been drunk before.'

He turned and ran down the street.

"Hey," Takeshi yelled after him, "Where you going?"

Daisuke waved him off and ran faster to his destination. He skidded to a stop in front of Satoshi's house and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds of waiting the door creaked open slowly and Satoshi's left eye became visible.

"Yes?"

Daisuke spoke shyly, "Uh, Satoshi. Are you ok? You didn't show up for class."

"And you're missing class too," Satoshi smirked. He opened the door wider for Daisuke to come in.

"Why aren't you in school?" Daisuke asked.

Satoshi sat down on his couch. It was noticeable that he was tired, and Daisuke noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses either.

Satoshi grinned, "I had some business to take care of."

Daisuke sat down beside Satoshi, and sat his book bag down on floor. "Like what stuff?"

"Oh, you know," Satoshi said while looking away, "the regular stuff. Police business ... and you."

Daisuke looked up. "And ... me? What about me?"

Satoshi smiled at his best friend. 'So naïve, and I love him for it.'

He moved closer to the read head legend. "You do remember what you asked me yesterday, don't you?

Daisuke blushed and nodded his head furiously.

"What are you embaressed about? After all, we did share something at Keiji's party."

He then placed a kiss on Daisuke's luscious lips. Startling the young teen.

Daisuke placed his hands on Satoshi's chest, planning to push him away, but found himself exploring the prince's body.

Satoshi moaned when Daisuke's hands found his way below his belt line. Daisuke had no idea what was going through his mind, he just knew it felt right. Not in one instance did any of this felt so right with Riku. Like he really got so far with her. He had actually stopped kissing her, and treated her more like a friend. Of course she was oblivious to this, Riku was blind.

Daisuke opened his mouth when he felt Satoshi's tongue rub against his bottom lip.

'French kiss? What about French toast?' Daisuke giggled causing them to break apart from the passionate kiss.

"What's so funny?" Satoshi asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking..."

Daisuke looked into his friends eyes. "I was just thinking about how that kiss felt."

"You want more?" Satoshi was taking a big jump. He knew Daisuke was still committed to Riku, but he also knew that Daisuke wanted out. 'And I'll help him out. He'll be mine.'

"...toshi?"

The prince was snapped out his reverie and focused back onto his possession problem that he hope to cure in due time. All of a sudden he felt his wind being knocked out of him.

Daisuke had jumped onto him, finally getting his full attention.

"Hey!" Daisuke pouted, "Don't I get another one?"

"What about the consequences?" Satoshi knew that Daisuke had a hint of what he was talking about. Riku, and Emiko.

Daisuke looks around Satoshi's house.

"Well, I could always love here. Couldn't I?"

Satoshi brought Daisuke closer to him.

"Yeah, I suppose you could," he responded. Satoshi then began trailing kisses down Daisuke's neck onto his collarbone, licking ever now and then.

The legend wouldn't of thought in a million years that he wouldn't have been metro sexual, but homosexual. And yet, here he is making out with his best friend, in broad daylight. Yeah, they're inside a house, of course they're not in front of any immediate windows. At least it felt right.

Daisuke giggled again. 'I guess Monday wasn't horrible after all.'

"My, aren't we excited today?" Satoshi said in a sexy voice before continuing his sensual menatrations to his possession.

A/N: Well that's the 3rd chapter.

F: You suc ... give me the puppy you have a story to take care of!

W: No! walks away with the pup Oh..yes. Please update! We'd appreciate it. -


End file.
